Customer satisfaction with product purchases can provide valuable information to product manufactures. Customer surveys can be mailed to recent product purchasers to collect information regarding customer satisfaction. The survey can include a number of questions and selectable ratings/answers for each question. Customers can complete the survey by entering their answers and mailing the form back to the manufacturer. The customer responses can be assessed and used to generate customer satisfaction ratings for different features of the product.